


Through Black of Day, Dark of Knight

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Questline, Dark Knight spoilers, Feelings, Fluff, Multi, ambiguous WoL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Snippets of the WoL with our favorite Dark Knights and their adorable elezen ward.





	1. Sidurgu x WoL

“What,” Sidurgu says, with no inflection to help you better gauge his mood.

You pause. Hesitating only a moment. “I said-”

“I know what you said!” Sidurgu strangles out, lunging forward to grasp the table like he might fall over in a faint any moment. “I just-” His eyes dart around, throat bobbing convulsively, “why would you-…” His arms jerk, gesturing to the tiny Elezen between you, “Rielle is right bloody here!”

You look over at Rielle obligingly.

But Rielle is glancing between you with wide bright green eyes, a smile blooming across her face of the likes you’ve never seen. Like all her namedays, and Starlight, and All Saint’s Wake had come at once.

Your lips twitch, pensive. He was stalling, surely. “Rielle does not seem bothered?” You say with a tone of question, just in case you were wrong.

“I’m not bothered!” Rielle pipes up in confirmation, rocking on her heels with her hands twisting behind back her like she’s positively delighted. Her eyes flickering between you two as a wide grin stretched itself across her face.

“Rielle!” Sidurgu exclaims, high-pitched, looking to his elezen companion with such betrayal.

Rielle shrugs her shoulders, unrepentant, cheekily returning, “Si-id!”

You eye Sidurgu will a tilt of your head.

Sidurgu clears his throat, coughing into his fist several times over. He will not look into your eyes, staring instead down into the fluttering flame of the candle at the table. “This is hardly,” he mutters - mumbles so low that you strain to hear him, “hardly the place for such things!”

You blink, lips pulling down. Was this a rejection then? Sid was attempting to spare your feelings?

“…I see.”

Sidurgu’s head snaps up, his eyes wide and dark, yet at the same time so bright a blue, and says, pained, “No, you don’t! No seeing! You don’t see!”

His skin is so pale, white like fresh snow, that when he begins to blush you notice it right away. A spreading flush of steadily darkening pink across his face.

Sudurgu makes a sound of frustration, one you are very much familiar with, and snarls, “Ugh, it’s all wrong!” His slams his hands on the table, sucks in several breaths, and says abruptly, “I need air!”

You stare after him in bemusement, a full on frown pulling at your lips.

“…Was I wrong, Rielle?”

Rielle tugs at your hand, and you look into her bright green eyes, wide with sympathy for you. “No,” She says with traces of her earlier shite-eating grin lingering in her smile. “You weren’t mistaken. Sid is just feeling a lot right now!”

You sigh, soft. “Ah. Then I was not just rejected?”

“Rejected!” Rielle looks scandalized. She looks about sneakily then, and leans in, stage-whispering, “Don’t tell him I told you, but Sid always seems to want to talk about you when you’re gone. Verily, he always brings you up in conversation, no matter what the current topic of discussion is!” Rielle rocks back on her heels again, eyes curving with her smile.

You smile. Did he now?

“So no, I don’t think you were wrong. I think you were very right!” Rielle gives you a pointed look. “Brave. Sid was never going to stop pretending he didn’t have feelings, so it was good that you forced his hand in making a move.”

You blink down at her, amazed at how wise beyond her years she was. “…You’re amazing, you know that?”

Rielle beams, flushing with pleasure at your praise. “Well,” She gestures towards the bar bashfully, “Gibrillont and I get to talking a lot when it’s slow.”

She leans in again, whispering, “He saves sweets just for me.”

The “don’t tell Sid” is left unsaid, but you mime sealing your lips, winking at her conspiratorially.

She grins, and then looks to you in consideration. “…Would you like some? I’m sure Gibrillont wouldn’t mind.”

You smile gently, smoothing a hand over her hair. “I would like that. Thank you.”

You would just have to try again later. Catch Sid in a moment alone, if possible.

You made no assumptions that he might return your feelings, but hope stubbornly bubbles up in your heart.


	2. Sidurgu x WoL

You’re caught by surprise in the dark.

A hand landing heavy an your shoulder that tore you from your troubled line of thoughts. You act on instinct.

You tear yourself away, sword slung from your back in an instant to level at their throat.

Instead your blade clashes against another, reverberating up your arm, and you snarl with the sudden rush of violence as you’re pushed back with impressive strength.

You lunge forward, blood rushing in your veins, heart thundering with adrenaline.

“Woah, hey! Godsdammit, it’s me!” A familiar voice cries out in shock, cutting through the red haze of your bloodlust.

You blink, pausing mid-shove, and instead step back to watch your would-be opponent stumble forward without resistance.

Sidurgu grunts, stabbing his sword into the ground to prevent himself from face-planting in the dark.

“Sid,” you sigh. “Next time call out, will you?” You could have taken his head off.

Sidurgu’s eyes glow in the shadows. You see them narrow into slits and you can hear the scowl in his voice as he huffs, “Remind me never to piss you off.”

You crack a tiny smile, putting your sword away. “Did you need something? I was just… taking a walk.” To clear your head and question your life decisions at the same time.

“About before,” Sid begins haltingly.

You must make a face in response because Sid snorts roughly, stepping toward you with his hands outstretched.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.”

You quirk a brow, “And what am I thinking?”

Sid inches closer still, eyeing you like you might bolt. Not unreasonable with the way you were shifting uneasily.

Rejection was painful, Warrior of Light or not.

“That I’m about to reject you.” Sid has his arms out now, pressing close and backing you into a wall.

You furrow your brow at him, mind racing a malm a minute. He wasn’t going to reject you? “You aren’t?”

Sid clears his throat, and you can see the flush on his pale skin under the warm light of the lantern shining down on you.

Your own face feels suddenly hot as Sid leans into you, caging you against the cold wall behind you. His body a warm weight of delicious heat in the chilly Ishgardian air.

“…Sid?”

Sidurgu ducks his head, voice like gravel as he blurts out, “You took me by surprise! I… had a plan, all right? And then you had to go and…” Sid falters, voice cracking. “T-tell me you liked me. Before I could… tell you first.”

You stare at him, stunned.

You lick your cold dry lips. “But… the way you reacted? I thought…”

Sid groans, grasping at your upper arms and slumping against you. “I’m sorry! I panicked! I was supposed to tell you first! Rielle is always bloody nagging me about being true to my feelings ever since those blasted moogles sang an idiotic song about it!”

Sid sighs with great disgust. You smile, pressing a hand to his back. He really hated moogles.

“I thought… If I could just tell you to your face,” Sid groans. “But then you were talking about feelings with that look on your face - yeah, the one you’re wearing right now - and far before I had even worked up the nerve to start leading up to the subject - a-and I was… ffffrustrated!” Sid hisses, sucking in a breath.

Sid grumbles, sighing it out. “Not at you, of course. I was mad at myself for being slow again.”

You make a small sound. An odd thing between a coo, a laugh, and a sigh. “Sid,” you say with feeling. “You still haven’t said the words.”

Sid looks up, face more red than you’ve ever seen it, and says, “Bugger. You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

You smile at him, shrugging. “It would be nice to hear it.”

Twelve help you, Sid’s face grew redder still. How he was capable of being sexy and adorable at the same bloody time was beyond you.

Sid coughs into his hand, guttural, and mumbles so low you can hardly hear.

You snort. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Sid huffs, mumbling still.

You tsk. “Siii-iiid!”

Sid grunts, and you give a startled yelp as he yanks you in, practically yelling in your face, “I like you! I like you a lot! Too bloody much! Now please, can I just kiss you already?!”

You blink at him owlishly before a giant, inordinately pleased smile stretches across your face. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Sid gives his own grunt of surprise as you catch him by the horns and yank his face to yours.

“Mm-! ..mmmm,” Sid voices. Then just melts into you with an almost swooning sound of a sigh.

For a while you just kiss each other, caught up in the bliss of finally acting on the built up tensions of your feelings.

And then Sid makes a sound, pulling back to eye you with a suspicious look on his face. “You taste sweet,” he says, accusingly. “Is Rielle eating sweets behind my back again?”

You widen your eyes innocently, affecting ignorance. “Whaaa? Of course not!”

Sid barks a laugh. Bares his teeth in a sharp smile, and says admiringly and more than a little fond, “You bloody liar. I know the two of you are in cahoots.”

You flutter your eyelashes coquettishly, placing a hand on your chest as you gasp with faux outrage, “We would never! You know you’re our favorite Sid!”

Sid rolls his eyes, tugging you against him, “I can taste the sweetness in evidence of your lies on my tongue. How dare you. For shame.”

You pout your lips, “Aw, can you blame me? How could I say no to that cute face?”

Sid sighs with feeling at that, nodding in agreement. “Aye. How could you? All right. I’ll forgive you this once on one condition.”

You grin. “Oh? How generous.”

Sid smiles, tossing his hair. “I know.”

You laugh. “All right, funny man. What do you want?”

Sid makes a show of considering, stroking his chin with thoughtful humming sounds. “…I want in.”

You blink. “You want in…? On the sweets? Is that all?”

Sid nods, tipping his chin up to avoid your amused expression with newfound fluster as he grumbles, “I like cake, too. And no, it’s not bloody all!”

“So?” What else did he have in mind?

“Kissing!” Sid blurts, cracking under your probing skeptical stare. “We should do more of that!”

You huff a laugh, leaning into him. “I could agree to that.”

Sid softens, smiling sweet. “Yeah?”

You pull him in again, “C'mere, cutie.”

“’M not cute,” Sid grumbles, but accepts kisses all over his cute, blushing face like an absolute sweetheart.


	3. Fray x WoL x Sidurgu (implied)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody dies, they just get really big boo-boos AU

Sidurgu watches, slicing up an apple for Rielle, as Fray wears a path in the floor with his pacing.

“They’re late,” Fray growls for the umpteenth time.

Sidurgu picks up the last piece of apple to chew on himself. Rielle pouts at him, and Sidurgu gives her a pointed look as he places another apple on the table.

Rielle smiles.

“Where are they?!” Fray snarls, looking ready to tear his helmet off and start pulling his hair out.

Sidurgu and Rielle share a knowing look.

Fray whirls around, catching that look, and a chill races down Sidurgu’s spine as Fray narrows his eyes at him.

“They’re on another one of those thankless missions, aren’t they?”

Sidurgu stares intently down at the apple he’s slicing, biting at his lips.

“Sid,” Fray hisses. “You wouldn’t have happened to know about this, would you?”

Sidurgu looks to Rielle in a panic, who only raises her hands up. Don’t look at me, her expression reads. You’re on your own.

“No?” Sidurgu says like a question.

Fray snatches the half cut apple from his hand, handing it off to Rielle, and then pries the knife he was using to slice it from his fingers.

“We’re going,” says Fray in a tone that brooked no argument, and stabs the knife into the table.

How could Sidurgu possibly say no?

\- - -

You should have known the mission was going far too smoothly. It had been a trap. A conniving set up that had played upon the sympathies of an already exhausted Warrior of Light, too tired to spot the strangeness of the mission in question.

They had brought an army to take you down. You’ve cut a swath through three fourths of them already, but your stamina had run low to begin with, and you had only accepted because you had thought it would be simple and quick.

There is an ominous, heavy feeling to the air. A sense of doom. You wonder if this will be the end.

“You fool!” A voice sounds out from above.

You jerk your head up, gaping in shock as Sidurgu and Fray descend from the sky on two of your flying mounts.

“Wh.. What are you two doing here?!”

“What does it look like?!” Fray yells, hopping from his mount before it even hits ground, and landing in front of you in a protective crouch. Sidurgu follows his lead, reaching out to steady you as you slump into him with a relieved sigh.

Even with his back turned you can feel the weight of Fray’s wrath, red-hot like the flames of his short fuse temper.

“How many missions was it now? You never listen to me! Still you persist in helping these ungrateful, pathetic fools!” Fray snarls, and unleashes his fury on your unsuspecting enemies. They hardly stand a chance against him.

With the two of them at your side it is over soon enough.

Fray’s anger does not abate.

You shuffle your feet, avoiding his eyes even as his golden stare burns into you like the beam of molten lasers.

“They do not appreciate you! How oft are they to take advantage, to risk your life before their own!” Fray stalks towards you, and you hunch in on yourself. You have naught to say for yourself, honestly.

“Fray,” Sidurgu says in a certain tone.

Fray growls, and snaps his hands together in frustration. “Fine! But this conversation isn’t over!”

He takes a deep breath, and then the soothing feel of his conjury washes over you.

You peek through your eyelashes at him, smiling hesitantly. “Thank you, Fray.”

Fray huffs. “I’m still mad at you. Both of you.”

Sidurgu grunts, and you give a soft sound of pain as he scoops you up into his arms. “Yell at us later, Fray,” the Auri man says grumpily, “when our friend is in better health to explain this mess.”

You curl into him, going limp with an exhausted sigh. “Thank you, Sid.”

Sidurgu snorts. “Don’t thank me yet. Rielle was worried.”

Ah. You’ll have to make it up to her.

You close your eyes, and finally allow exhaustion to catch up with you. You were safe now.

\- - -

You wake slowly. The light creeping through the window shining on your face and pulling you from your rest.

You scrub the sleep from your eyes, blinking them open and pausing in surprise at the sight that met your eyes.

Both of your self-proclaimed mentors were half slumped over on either side of your sickbed, Sidurgu on your left and Fray on your right.

What was even more shocking was the sight of Fray without his helmet. Limbs loose, and face lax in the cradle of sleep, though sure to have a crick in his neck for sleeping like this.

You feel fond. Warmed by their presence. The two of them. Though they’d never admit it - Sid more than Fray, really - the both of them cared so much.

They cared so much about Rielle. About each other. They cared so much about you.

You sigh. For a moment allowing yourself the indulgence of just watching them sleep. Caught by how cute they were capable of being, these two terrifying dark knights.

Then you cannot help yourself from leaning over to stroke your hand over Fray’s head.

You suck in a startled breath as his hand catches your wrist, golden eyes blinking open blearily. Instantly the sweetness of his sleepy face is transformed by a grumpy scowl.

Aww, good bye, sweet faced Fray. Hardly even knew him.

“You’re awake,” he says in a raspy sleep voice. “Good. Now I can yell at you.”

Your lips turn down in a pout. Really?

Sidurgu grumbles into wakefulness as Fray slaps at him. “No hitting. Too early!”

Sidurgu buries his face in the bed, groaning his reluctance to wake, then bolts upright, looking to you in such a touching expression of relief. “You’re awake!” He looks to Fray, eyes the expression on his face, and sighs. “Ohhh, you’re awake. Are you really going to scold them now Fray?”

Fray is rolling his neck with a sour face. “Bloody hells. My neck is killing me.”

Sidurgu yawns, flashing sharp teeth and curling tongue. “Mm, and my back.”

You wisely keep to yourself that your everything hurt. That would only fuel the fires of Fray’s oncoming lecture.

Fray pops his neck, and you and Sidurgu both cringe at how loud it sounds.

Fray reaches for his discarded helmet, but you put your hand over his.

Fray looks to you in question, eyebrows furrowing. “What?”

Did he have to put it back on? “I like seeing your face. Even if you are about to scold me.”

Fray makes a face, somewhere between flustered surprise and a frown. Surprising and wholly delighting you with the the flush on his grumpy face.

“Keep going,” Sidurgu chuckles. “If he’s too embarrassed to talk he can’t lecture us.”

Fray bares his teeth at him, snatching his helmet up to toss at Sid’s head. “Shut up!”

Sidurgu ducks with an indignant, “Oi!”

Fray huffs, turning to pin you with a disapproving stare. “You.”

You shrink back into your pillows.

Fray frowns, crossing his arms. “I was so angry before, but now…” Fray sighs deeply. “I know you cannot help your ridiculous heroic impulses, but the least you can do is take care of yourself when we’re not around to help you.”

You blink. That was it?

Fray drags a hand over his face. “What if we hadn’t shown up? Anything could have happened!”

He turns to glare at Sidurgu then, who looks as guilty as you feel.

“Next time, tell the truth to begin with.”

“Next time?”

Fray rolls his eyes as you perk up.

“Of course I’m well aware there’ll be a next time. You simply cannot help yourself.”

There’s a soft knock at the door and then it opens, Rielle walking in carrying a tray.

“Oh!” She says, smiling softly. “You’re finally awake! I brought breakfast!”

Sidurgu stretches his arms over his head. “Good! I’m hungry.”

Rielle places the tray over your lap, shooting Sidurgu a look. “There’s more food in the kitchens.”

Sidurgu groans, curling over your blanket covered legs. “Rielle! I’m so hungry!”

Fray snorts, stealing the apple from your tray and tossing it at Sidurgu’s head.

Sidurgu jerks, staring at the apple that had caught on the end of one of his horns. “…Really?”

You bite your lips but can’t stop the laugh from spilling out.

Sidurgu tugs the apple from his horn and takes a large, savage bite.

Rielle pours you a cup of tea, looking between you all like she couldn’t be happier.

You touch her hand, accepting the cup when she offers it. “Thank you, Rielle. Sorry I worried you.”

Rielle smiles. “Fray was the one who was really worried! You should have seen him wearing a path in the floor with his pacing!”

Fray clears his throat, bending down to pick his helmet off the floor.

Sidurgu grins around the apple in his mouth.

“Sid, too!” Rielle says, wiping the smug look right off his face.

You laugh, reaching out to smooth a hand over her hair. “Thank you, Rielle. What would I do without you?”


	4. Fray x WoL x Sidurgu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT3! With Rielle cuteness.

Something was tickling at your face. You grumble, wrinkling your nose and turning your face into the warmth of the pillow you had made of Sid’s lap, curling your hand over his thigh. The tickle persists, following you as you try to hide. You huff, swatting at the tickle half-heartedly, pouty to be interrupted from the bliss of your nap cradled between Sid’s legs.

You grunt, cracking one eye open as you turn your head. A flower hangs over your face, twirled between Sid’s fingers as he smiles down at you impishly. 

He was covered in bright, sweet smelling flowers. Tucked into the thickness of his wild hair, garlands of flowers looped around and hanging from his horns. 

You snort, smiling sleepily. He was adorable. 

“Rielle?” You ask. 

Sid hums, bopping your nose with the flower and then chuckling as you scrunch your face up. He drags it down over your nose to drag, petal soft, over your lips. 

You smile up at him, giving him eyes. Sid grins, leaning over to give you a kiss, tickling you again with the flowers that hung suspended from his horns. 

“We made one for you, too.”

Sid pulls back, and you raise your head, shifting up onto your elbows to look at Fray, who was twisting flowers expertly between his fingers. He was covered in flowers, too. Around his neck, and in his lap. A crown on his head, the rarity of being without his usual helmet. 

He pauses, looking to Rielle, who was watching him, and slowing down to show her the movement of his fingers. 

Rielle beams, tying off her crown, and looks at you expectantly. You incline your head, and Rielle scrambles up to place the crown over your head. 

“Thank you, Rielle.” You smile, “It’s beautiful.” 

Fray finishes his, and shuffles closer to loop a necklace of flowers around your neck. You tip your head back expectantly, and Fray huffs a gentle sound of amusement as he places his hands on your shoulders and gifts you with a kiss. 

You hum happily, wiggling back against Sidurgu as he tucks his chin atop your head. “You do good work,” You say to Fray, looping your hands around his neck before he can pull away. 

Fray grunts, shifting his legs over Sid’s so as not to be awkwardly kneeling, and curling his hands under your thighs to pull you into his lap, effectively trapping you between them. A Dark knight sandwich, and you were the filling.

“I have many skills,” Fray says mildly, but his golden eyes gleam meaningfully.

You glance at Rielle, happily braiding more flowers and none-the-wiser as Sid curls his arms around Fray’s waist, his lips pressing to the back of your neck.

“Right in front of Rielle,” Sid scolds on a put upon sigh, nipping at your skin. “You two are shameless.”

You shiver, tipping your head back to rest against Sid’s chest as Fray presses soft kisses over your face. You feel all warm and tingly.

“We haven’t started anything yet,” Fray says, voice low and dark with promises.

“Later,” Sid warns. “I’m not letting you two scar Rielle more than she already is.”

Fray snorts, hands squeezing at your hips, responding to Sid. “You speak as if you yourself are innocent.”

You groan. “You two will be the death of me.”

Sid blows a raspberry against your neck. “Not yet. Several times later.” 

You flush, surprised. “Sid.”

Fray laughs. 

Rielle hops up again, putting another flower crown on your head, and says bluntly, “If you guys want to go off to have sex, you can just say so.”

You choke. “Rielle!”

Sidurgu’s head snaps up. “Where did you hear something like that?!” 

Rielle shrugs, “What? I had questions and Fray answered them. I know all about the birds and the bees, you guys. Don’t be mad.”

Fray had been strangely quiet. 

You can feel the heat of Sid’s glare over your head. “I cannot believe you, Fray!”

“What was I supposed to do? I’ll not lie to her. It’s better that she’s informed.”

“That’s not the point, Fray!”

You groan, head slumping against Fray’s chest. 

“I don’t see the problem,” Rielle directs to you, hands on her hips. “Fray said it was ok because you love each other.” 

Sidurgu falls quiet from scolding Fray. You can practically feel the embarrassment rising off of him.

You blink, cheeks flushing. “O-oh, did he?”

Rielle nods emphatically. “It’s ok as long as you love each other.” 

“What else?” Fray prompts.

Rielle makes a thoughtful face, then exclaims, “Oh! And protection! Because babies!”

Sidurgu is making a strangled gurgling sound, and you’re still stuck on the love bit. Because you love each other.

Fray nods. “Good. Best to be safe, Rielle.”

Rielle beams at his praise, shuffling her feet bashfully.

“Fray,” You say softly. Oh, Fray.

Fray squeezes you. “Later, I promise.” 

You make a small sound of acceptance, leaning into him with an overwhelming swell of affection. 

Love.


	5. Fray x WoL (First meeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody dies, they just get really big boo-boos AU 
> 
> WoL saves Fray just in time AU

You were just trying to take a walk to clear your head. Breathe deep the chilly coerthan air and stretch your legs. But apparently that was too much to bloody ask.

“Hey!” Your voice carries, dark with the snarl of threat, to the gathering of knights surrounding a lone figure clad in black.

The knights whirl on you with weapons drawn, the man in black slumping down into an injured crouch without a knight holding him up to beat on him.

Hah, so that was the way of it?

Ishgardians and their backwards sense of justice.

“By the fury!” Exclaims one jittery knight, stepping back in fear at the sight of you. “It’s the Warrior of Light!”

He grabs at another knight’s arm, eyes wide. “We must away! We cannot possibly take on the Warrior of Light!”

The other knight shrugs him off. “Away with you, Warrior of Light! This matter has naught to do with you! He is a heretic and the judgement of trial by combat awaits him!”

Trial by combat, eh? You curl your lip, stepping forward with narrow-eyed irritation. “Seems like you’ve put the cart before the horse-bird, ser knight. This man is hardly on trial yet, and you’ve already begun the violence bit.”

The knight you speak to stands his ground, but his companions are stepping back with clear trepidation. The leader then? Good. You know who most importantly to take down.

You sigh like you’re reluctant as you arm yourself, “Here I was intending to mind my business and take my walk, but you had to attack this man in broad daylight.” You shrug like ‘eh, what can you do’, “Look what you’ve done. You’ve forced mine hand.”

The man in black give a raspy, wheezing laugh like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “You are a funny one, Warrior of Light.”

You smile. “I live to serve. And seeing as you’re a little less than hale and whole, I would offer myself up for consideration in your right to name a champion.”

The man in black staggers upright by his grip on his massive sword. “Seeing as my options are rather limited, I accept your offer. Name’s Fray, by the way. And no, I’m not a heretic. No matter what these idiots say.”

You incline your head, and move in with purpose for the oncoming battle. The knights fall back in defensive positions, abandoning their circle around the hyuran man.

“Pleasure to meet you, Fray. Would that it had been under less violent circumstance.”

This close you can see the color of his eyes shining bright from the darkness of his helmet. A light, pleasantly pleasing gold. The shape of his eyes curving with what must be a smile under the mask.

“Your reputation proceeds you, my friend. This is what you do, is it not?”

You grin at him, eyeing the restless shifting of the knights. “Well, I wasn’t planning on joining any sort of fray, no pun intended, but here we are.”

Fray snorts. “Yet you brought your weapon? You were hoping for a bit of violence.”

You shrug. “I am the weapon. Besides, one can never be too careful.”

The leader of the band of knights steps forward, sneering, “Enough banter! Are we to engage in combat or not?”

You share a glance with Fray, blinking as he waves a hand and the healing magic of conjury washes over him. He was full of surprises.

Fray gifts you with that eye-curving hidden smile. “Thanks for the help, but I’m not ready to sit this one out just yet. You’ll just have to be my partner for now, and I’ll do my best to keep you healed.”

“Show me what you can do then, partner.” You say with a smile, and lunge forward to protect him from the impatient knights abandoning their fear and rushing in to attack.


	6. Fray x WoL (onesided/unrequited?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fray plz step on me. Sincerely, wol #2354"

Your sword goes flying, landing far from your reach, sunk deep into the snow.

You stare up at Fray with wide eyes. You had been overconfident. 

Fray stares down at you with a red haze to his usual golden-eyed stare. 

“This wasn’t what I wanted!” Fray says, angry; disgusted.

You glance about for your weapon, spying it in your peripheral. You scramble back to put some distance between you. 

Fray’s eyes narrow, and he only sighs at your attempt to get away. “Have I not been good to you?” He asks, anger turned to pleading. “Have I not given you everything I promised?” He follows you, walking slow. Threat billowing off of him in red threads of malevolent aether.

You keep your eyes on him, backing towards your sword. If you could just keep him talking to get to your sword… 

“No,” Fray growls. “Enough!” 

You flinch as he lunges forward. Was he going to end it?

But no, your breath is only knocked out of you as Fray pins your under his boot, staring down at you with what you assume to be disappointment. 

“Was it not enough? Still you deny me…” Fray sounds sad. “Am I not enough?” 

He shifts his foot off of you, dropping down to sit on you instead. Pinning you under him. “We can still be free. Together.”

You turn your face away. 

“No, listen!” Fray urges, grasping at your jaw. Gazing down at you with golden eyes again; earnestly. “Listen to my voice. Listen to our heartbeat. Listen…”


End file.
